


How Can I Be of Service?

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, Clothed Sex, Clothing is Genderless, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Femininity, Feminisation, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gender Roles are Meaningless, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Krymménos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maid Costumes, PNP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Mark Fischbach, anal penetration, crankiplier - Freeform, heavy kissing, maid dresses, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark had assumed Ethan was joking about buying a maid dress.Alternatively; Mark discovers a new and very much present kink for Ethan in a maid outfit.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 226
Collections: Anonymous





	How Can I Be of Service?

**Author's Note:**

> As always this work is intended creatively and is not an accurate reflection of nor intended in any disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their family; their friends; their representatives or their significant others. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons. 
> 
> I physically cannot remove the idea of Ethan in a maid outfit from my head. Its there forever, and I actually started to write this literally like four days before he fed us with reality. I'd like to thank the user pure_shores for their consistently wonderful comments and the dedication with which they've avidly read everything I've published so far.  
> -JJH

The text had been innocuous enough. _If you're free, come over? I've got something I wanna show you._ Nothing expressly out of the norm or concerning. He fired off a quick affirmative and finished his first shower of the day, dressing in sweatpants and his Unus Annus crewneck, which was fast becoming his favourite thing to wear, comfortable as it was. He also enjoyed the way Ethan would stare at it for a few moments, like he was internally replaying the year they'd spent together. The year that had pushed them from tentatively dancing around each other to diving into the deep end. 

The drive over was so familiar by now that he more or less tuned it out completely, syncing his phone up to the speakers and listening to a science podcast as he drove. The whole _3 Peens_ set-up was being well received so far and he was thoroughly enjoying the first portion of the streams, learning and talking about various different topics and information. Ethan's front door was unlocked when he stepped inside and he called out as he plodded through the house. Spencer didn't come pelting straight for his shins, which meant it was likely that Mika had him today. 

He moved to the couch and settled there, kicking out his legs and crossing his ankles, swiping onto Twitter while he waited. He tried to stay away from social media but there were truthfully some gems to be found on Twitter these days, and he passed several minutes before Ethan's voice called out from around the corner. 

"Close your eyes!"

"What?" He looked up, leaning around to try and spot his boyfriend, but Ethan was nowhere to be found. 

"I said close your eyes" Ethan huffed again, petulantly enough that Mark hummed in amusement and tucked his phone away, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes pliantly. 

"Okay. They're closed. No peeking, I promise" he remarked, listening to the sound of shuffling footsteps. Ethan moved closer, padding across the carpet until he stopped close enough that his own knees bumped against Mark's. The older man smiled, reaching out for him automatically. "Hey there" he greeted softly, twining their fingers together when Ethan reached for his hand. 

"Hi" Ethan breathed back, squeezing him lightly before nudging his knees apart. Mark spread his thighs wider, making room for Ethan between them. Ethan had just as well as Pavlov'ed him into constantly making space for the younger man wherever they went, and he wasn't about to complain. Ethan was quiet for a little while, offering the sense that he was somewhat gearing himself up for something, before he let go of Mark's hand lightly. "Okay," he announced. "You can open your eyes, now".

Mark hesitated a moment longer, then peeked. Then opened his eyes fully with a harsh exhale. Ethan stood between his legs, cheeks pink and hands clasped behind his back, wearing a manga/anime style maid outfit. A tiny kitty cut-out bore the creamy skin of his collar and a snippet of white lace ran along every hem. When Ethan took a step back and swirled his hips a little to let the dress flutter around his thighs, Mark could see he was wearing a pair of black and white sneakers, a set of frilly, white ankle socks completing the outfit. 

Mark had never particularly thought about boys wearing 'feminine' clothing before. Not really as something he was into, in any case. He was heartily of the opinion that anyone should wear what they want and he'd valiantly defended that opinion several times before, but looking at Ethan stood before him in a form-fitting little dress, smiling shyly and clearly waiting for his approval...

His cock throbbed in his pants. 

"Thoughts?" Ethan asked nervously, teeth on his lip as he swayed his hips side to side like all those girls on TikTok he'd been showing him. Mark kept staring, vaguely recalling Ethan joking around a few weeks prior about wearing a maid costume on a stream. Fuck, but he should've put more thought to that. To what Ethan would look like, all pretty and lacy and giving Mark the first, private viewing. He let out a low growl and reached forwards, fingers closing on the soft cotton of the dress by Ethan's thighs to pull him closer, his gaze dark and hungered and prompting Ethan to smirk a little. 

"Oh, you're having thoughts alright" Ethan hummed, willingly stepping back between Mark's splayed legs. The front of Ethan's dress was already pushed out a little around where he was undoubtedly growing hard, and Mark wondered with a hot flush if Ethan had bought a pair of little black panties to go along with the outfit. 

"This is what you should've worn as Unus" Mark teased him, lightening the atmosphere for a moment as he scrambled to collect himself and catalogue the fact that he had a new kink. He let his hands slide down Ethan's hips, thumb brushing over the lace trim before they settled on his thighs, squeezing gently and pulling a little, humming lowly in approval when Ethan shuffled his legs wider apart. The skin of his thighs was soft and only marred by small scars from adventures both childhood and not so far in the past. He was tempted to run his hands higher but he didn't, petting at Ethan's hip to get him to turn. 

Thick as Ethan's thighs were and round as his ass was from all the exercise they'd been doing - gym or otherwise - the skirt came barely two inches below his butt, offering a tantalising flash of skin as Ethan did a little twirl and ended up facing him again. "I'm wearing it on stream tomorrow" Ethan informed him, voice sweet. 

Ethan. On stream. Wearing that. The internet would lose its collective shit - and Mark could already imagine the thirst posts that would arise from this. It stoked the low flame of jealousy that always threatened to erupt into an inferno and this time he let it simmer, grip on the dress tightening as Ethan's sly expression told him that his face was telegraphing his every thought like a billboard. He leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Ethan's hips, pulling him forwards and down until Ethan threw a lean leg over his thighs, sinking down on top of him with a blissful sigh like he'd sat on his cock right then. 

"I've got one more surprise" Ethan murmured as Mark pressed a kiss to his jaw and the older man leaned back a little, one brow arching. 

"What, you got me one, too?" He teased, and Ethan's head tipped, a smile of consideration quirking his mouth. 

"Mm, no. But that's an idea". Ethan took hold of his wrists and drew them back, spine arching a little as he guided Mark's hands under the hem of the dress, laying his palms flat on round asscheeks that were bare to the touch. Nothing at all covered them, and Mark smirked up at Ethan as he squeezed lightly, digging his nails in just a little, the way that Ethan liked. True to form Ethan's lashes dipped and he settled heavier on Mark's thighs, his own spread wide, knees against his hips. "Keep going" Ethan whispered, cheeks pink again, and Mark arched a brow and narrowed his eyes a little, before complying. 

He let his hands slide up, thumbs brushing the small dimples at the base of Ethan's spine before he let one hand slide down, index finger riding the curve of his tailbone before it came across slick, warm wetness. Both his brows shot up and his lips parted, dick fattening up more where it lay trapped against Ethan's thigh. He moved his hand lower, shifting its angle just a little so his middle finger sunk straight into where Ethan was wet and open like a girl, a slick heat that enveloped him and sucked him deeper while Ethan arched his spine, whimpering lightly. 

"Greedy" Mark teased affectionately, soaking in the way Ethan pouted but rolled his hips lightly, grinding himself off against Mark's hip and flexing his thigh against Mark's hot length. It was his breath hitch and in retaliation he pumped his finger lightly, relishing in the sucking slide of Ethan's smooth walls clinging to him. "Are you ready enough?" He asked after a moment, quirking a brow. He had a little foil packet of lube in his wallet if Ethan needed extra prep, but it was no question what Ethan had intended for them to do. 

"I'm good" Ethan agreed, leaning back and rising up a little to already start fumbling with Mark's sweats. He let Ethan work, withdrawing his finger slowly and instead pulling his hand back, slipping it between his thighs from underneath and ignoring his cock entirely to slide two in the last knuckle, watching Ethan's face closely as his lashes fluttered and he made another soft sound, rocking down on them with bright eyes, hands resuming where they'd paused to relish in the feel of being fingered.

"Ride them" he instructed his boyfriend softly, keeping the two fingers pressed together and pointed upwards, into the warm heat of Ethan's body. His lover complied instantly, rolling his hips forwards as he dragged his hands down, hooking Mark's boxers as he went so his cock flopped free and up against the lower plane of his stomach, already flushed dusky pink and hot to the touch. He waited until Ethan reached for it before he drove his fingers up into him, curling them towards the place where he knew Ethan wanted them most. Ethan exhaled shakily above him and fucked himself down to meet the gesture, grip tightening on the elastic waist of Mark's sweatpants. 

He let Ethan ride him for a little longer, teasing him just a little, just enough to have his cheeks pink and his words forgotten in exchange for breathy moans and light whines that Mark soaked up like they were a life sustaining resource. He opened his mouth to ask if Ethan needed extra lube when Ethan shuffled forwards and pressed him back further against the couch, one hand on his shoulder and the other delving down between them, frantically reaching for his cock, trying to draw him between his legs where he wanted him the most. 

The skirt of the dress kept getting in the way and Mark chuckled, moving his hands to help Ethan ruck it up, getting it out of the way just enough for Mark's dick to slide between Ethan's thighs and his asscheeks, finding home with both their hands guiding it. Mark angled his hips and Ethan arched his spine and then Mark was making space for himself inside Ethan, stretching him out, sucked in by his greedy body, sinking into that hot, silky heat with a low groan that Ethan leaned down to swallow, licking into his mouth and pawing at his shoulder as he tried to get Mark deeper. 

"You look so pretty" Mark rumbled as he slid his hands back under Ethan's dress, cupping his asscheeks and squeezing, letting Ethan impale himself inch by inch. Mark wasn't exactly small, and it always amazed him each time Ethan took him readily, easy like breathing, body parting for him like he was meant to fit there all along. Ethan pulled away and leaned back a little, grinding just once on him to get him snug inside that breath-stealing heat, and Mark took the opportunity to stare. 

Ethan looked _gorgeous_ like this. Flushed and rumpled, framed by pretty lace, the skirt of his dress showing off his strong thighs and pushed outwards by his leaking cock, the fabric there sticky with pre-cum. He was slapped in the face with the sudden thought of fucking Ethan stupid while he wore pretty dresses and skirts, of leaving him in the company of their friends, with no panties or boxers on, Mark's cum leaking down his exposed thighs where anyone could see it. The thought made him growl, one arm around Ethan's waist and he dug his heels in and fucked up into him, a sharp thrust that made Ethan bounce, mouth falling open and eyes rolling. 

"You're gonna keep this" Mark informed him in a grit and gravel voice, sucking in a breath when Ethan tightened around him at the command. Ethan was so easy to order around, so complaint. Especially when Mark had fucked out any brattiness or sarcasm from him, leaving him soft and sweet. "You look so pretty" he praised, hips stilling, content to wait until Ethan was ready to move. Truthfully, Ethan could probably do the bare minimum right now and he'd still shoot off. He just looked that good. 

Ethan let out a shaky exhale and leaned back a little more, coaxing Mark deeper until they were flush together and Ethan could put a hand on his shoulder, rocking his hips in a filthy, deep grind that had Mark gripping at him to keep still, to let Ethan just use him and take what he needed. After a few moments of drinking in the sight and letting Ethan stoke the simmer of pleasure curling in his gut he shifted, pushing up the front of Ethan's dress to reveal his pretty, slender cock. 

Mark let the dress fall so it lay behind Ethan's length instead of covering it, held in place by where he strained upwards, flushed and oozing pre-cum and desperate to be touched. Ethan moaned above him, a sound that trickled out unbidden as he reaped his own pleasure, sliding up and down Mark's cock in a slow drag like he was born to do it. A light flush had settled across his chest, the skin rosy in the gap the cut-out made, and Mark leaned forwards to suck lightly there, not enough to leave a hickey but enough to add to the pinkess, all but purring when Ethan's hand found his hair to twist and tug almost absently. 

"Gonna cum for me?" He murmured against Ethan's skin, lifting his head to press a sucking kiss to his jaw, then the corner of his mouth, swallowing Ethan's huffed whimpers as he reached for his cock. Ethan tensed and all but howled at the first touch, hips shoving forwards into Mark's grip, glossy eyed and open mouthed. Neither of them would last much longer, especially not when Mark's mind kept helpfully supplying him with a hundred different scenarios where Ethan wore the dress while Mark fucked him into the next week. 

The skirt fluttered on each bounce, swishing around Ethan's thighs and the fabric at his shoulders pulled each time he moved and Mark could see his pretty little tummy flexing with each increasingly desperate thrust of his hips. "I think I'll fuck you before the stream" Mark panted, reaching up to brush the lace around Ethan's collar. "Make you sit there through the whole thing, all pretty, dripping my cum while thousands of people watch". 

"Mark" Ethan whined, high and breathless, flopping forwards and focusing all his energy into riding Mark like he'd die if he didn't. Mark almost felt the same, nosing into the soft hair that curled at Ethan's temple, flexing his hips to fuck up into every downward grind. "Think they'd know, huh? Take one look at you and know that minutes before you were bouncing on my dick, taking it all pretty in your little dress". His voice was rocky, lower than it had probably ever been, the idea searing itself into his mind. 

Fuck, he hoped Ethan said yes. He hoped the idea appealed to Ethan as much as it did him. 

He'd almost forgotten Ethan's cock so he made up for it by shifting and then flexing his arm, pumping him rough and quick like it was a timed race to the end. He'd barely stroked six times before Ethan tensed up, shoving himself down on Mark's length buried inside him, hands flailing to grip at Mark's hips for an anchor as he came, tightening like a vice and painting Mark's sweater in cum. Mark tangled his fingers in the soft fabric of the dress and ground up into the slick warmth that squeezed his cock like it never wanted him to leave, head falling back and eyes closing, mouth open on a growled moan as he pulsed deep inside his boyfriend, making good on his promise to pump him full of cum and leave him dripping. 

Ethan worked him through it with tiny little hitches of his hips, until Mark was milked dry and the younger man collapsed on top of him, nosing into his shoulder sleepily with a soft laugh. 

"What're you amused by, chuckles?" Mark grumbled, running a hand lazily up and down Ethan's thighs, toying idly with the intricate lace at the skirt. 

"You claim to be all vanilla, but me in a dress has you flooding cum like a horse". 

Mark let out a groan at the comparison and shook his head, though he was powerless to stop his own affectionate smile. "Brat".

"Maybe you should fuck that outta me, then" Ethan teased, even thought neither of them would be capable of anything more for at least another fifteen minutes. Still, Mark arched a brow and tugged on the skirt lightly, something sly creeping into his smirk. 

"Oh, I will. Tomorrow" he promised, smirk growing sharper when Ethan sucked in a breath, tightening around him as he shivered. 

Oh, yeah. He planned to, alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of maybe taking requests. Is this something any of you would be interested in? Since I'm anonymous requests would either have to be:  
> \- Written in the comments of my works  
> \- Posted on Tumblr with a specific tag or with 'can JJH/Krymménos write' or something in the main text
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
